Ice, Wind, Death and Twins
by kukailover
Summary: Toshiro is going to get executed in 1 month just because he found out he had a twin brother in the world of living. Yoshiro, his twin brother joins in with Ichigo and the others, heading to the battlefield to save his brother. will they make it before the deadline? Or... will Toshiro just die, not even being able to see his brother? Please review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~ Execution**

_~Ichigo's POV~_

I was walking past the playground, coming back from the market. Yuzu ordered me to buy some ingredients for the dinner today, which was going to be curry. I was quite bored nowadays, since there were no hollows or whatsoever, but was also glad.

Just when I was passing the slide, I spotted a familiar silver hair color. I took a closer look at who it was, and guess what? Toshiro was sitting on the swings! What is he here for? I heard from Urahara-san that no soul reapers were going to come. But anyway I walked up to the white-silvery haired captain, calling his name.

"Toshiro~ what are you doing here?" I asked, waiting for him to correct me. Instead, the kid just stared at me like I was crazy, and then finally opened his mouth.

"Who is Toshiro? My name is Yoshiro Hitsugaya." He raised his eyebrow. I noticed that his eyes were a more like blue colored than Toshiro's green ones. But apart from that, they looked exactly the same. Almost like… a clone. And Hitsugaya? This is makes no sense… they look exactly the same, have same colored hair, the same last names, and similar first names? The hell makes sense!

"Uh… I picked the wrong person. Just asking, did you dye your hair?" I asked, just in case he did.

"NO, this is completely natural!" he looked annoyed by question.

"Ok, you didn't need to shout… another question, do you have a twin brother or something?" I asked again. He frowned; just like Toshiro; then sighed.

"I had one, yes. His name was what you called me, Toshiro Hitsugaya. But he died in a… accident. Do you know about the unfortunate car accident that a truck hit a child because the driver was drunk? Yeah, my brother died that time. I was surprised when you called me by his name, but nowadays some people accidentally call me by that name so… yeah."

"Oh… he's not dead." I whispered under my breath, so he couldn't hear.

"What?" he looked up at me.

"Nevermind, just reminding myself something that is… important. Well, I got to get going, so see you around!" I smiled, as he gave me a pleasant nod. I headed home, gave Yuzu the ingredients, and then rushed to Urahara-san's store.

"Urahara-san, you still there?" I slammed opened the shop door.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, of course, how can I help you?" he gave his cocky smile at me.

"I met a boy today, that was… well, I think was Toshiro's twin brother. His name is Yoshiro Hitsugaya. He looked exactly like Toshiro-" I was cut off my a very familiar somebody's voice.

"It is Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro? What was he doing here?

"Captain Hitsugaya, and well, Rangiku-san, and Abarai-kun, Ikkaku-kun, and Yumichika-san stopped by, saying they received a mission." Urahara-san greeted Toshiro with a smile.

"So? Who looks exactly the same as me?" Toshiro sat down next to me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I met this guy named Yoshiro Hitsugaya, and he looked exactly the same as you. He even said he had a twin brother that died in a car accident, and that twin had the same name as you, Toshiro. He has to be your twin brother, my god." I pointed at his face as I was explaining.

"I don't have any memories when I was a human…" Toshiro seemed to be deep in thought. He looked quite shocked about the idea of twins. Well… who wouldn't?

"Caaaaaaaapppptaaaaiiin!" Rangiku-san slammed opened the door and hugged Toshiro tightly. Toshiro turned blue for the lack of oxygen and choked.

"Ma… Matsumoto… I order you to get off me.." he choked again, his face turning purple now.

"Oops! Sorry Captain, I was just happy to see you; I didn't see you since today morning!" Rangiku-san said with an apologetic look.

"Matsumoto… you traitor! Running off like that leaving all of us carrying your shopping bags!" Ikkaku shouted at Rangiku-san who just rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought you could be a gentleman for me at least one day."

"But Matsumoto… are you sure about this?" I saw Renji sweat-drop, holding a portion of her shopping bags.

"Well, the clothes in the living world is much more cuter an cheaper than the ones in Soul Society!" Rangiku-san pouted once again.

"Clothes can make a woman beautiful." Yumichika grinned, placing the bags next to the table.

"See, see? Even Yumichika likes my clothes!" Rangiku-san squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. The two guys glared at Yumichika, who was now drinking a cup of tea.

"Yes?" Yumichika put on a smile, obviously having no idea of what was going on.

"Anyway, Kurosaki-san. Is that all the Yoshiro boy said?" Urahara-san returned to the subject. I nodded, as Toshiro sighed, annoyed by the sudden twin idea.

"Uh… sorry for disturbing the conversation, but what the hell are you guys talking about?" Renji squeezed in the topic. I explained everything, as their eyes filled with excitement.

"A twin brother of Captain Hitsugaya's? I guess that is quite an interesting thing… " Yumichika played with his hair, slightly humming.

"He looked that alike to Captain?" Rangiku-san asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I completely mistook him for Toshiro. Even though his eye color is more like a blue color compared to Toshiro's eyes… but the others, including the personality, it was all basically the same." I shrugged, as Rangiku-san squealed again.

"As I said… I do NOT remember him." Toshiro scowled, wanting to stop talking about this.

"Oh, come on… it's not that bad." I rolled my eyes.

"NO, Kurosaki, this is VERY bad. I will definitely get executed when Head Captain finds out!" Toshiro shouted, his spiritual pressure raising all of sudden. Executed?

"Yeah… that's true." Renji also seemed serious about the idea.

"What do you mean, executed?" I questioned, looking at Toshiro who was seemed to having a terrible headache.

"Soul Society once almost vanished because of this man named Kenjo. He was one of the most powerful soul reapers, and was the former captain of squad 3. One day Kenjo was sent on a mission to the world of the living, and he met his sister there when he was in his gigai, patrolling around the city. His sister was so happy to find him alive, but well, Kenjo couldn't remember her. But anyway, his sister thought it was a simple memory loss, and told him about everything. It turned out that Kenjo was murdered by one of the captains in the Gotei 13, **(If you do not get what I'm talking about, I mean like, the captains were all once humans, right? But one of them murdered this Kenjo guy when he was alive, then died after a few days when he was running away from the police.)** and died at a young age. Kenjo got angry about this fact, and wanted to get revenge. He returned to Soul Society, seeking to kill the captain who killed him. Unfortunately his spiritual power was so strong, that the whole Seireitei got involved in the fight as well. Kenjo was stopped by several captains, but 3 captains died because of this. After that case, Head Captain decided it was good to execute any soul reaper who got back their memories, just in case the situation repeats itself." Toshiro sighed heavily, his bangs covering his eyes. **(I know that was a suckish story, but forgive me… I couldn't think of a really good story.)**

"That is so stupid." I replied bluntly, causing Toshiro to sigh heavier.

"I am so dead now…" he muttered to himself. "The Soul Society will eventually find out even though we keep it a secret. Head Captain can just figure out what happened in a snap." Toshiro sounded really depressed.

"That is right, Toshiro Hitsugaya." I heard another familiar voice from behind. I turned and saw Soi Fon glare at us, with few of her squad members behind her back. All of our eyes widened, especially Toshiro's.

"I felt a sudden rise in spiritual pressure and came over here and heard the news. Sorry, but Toshiro Hitsugaya, you are under arrest."

_~Renji's POV~_

Captain Hitsugaya was dragged along with Captain Soi Fon going into the senkaimon. We had to stop Rangiku from attacking Captain Soi Fon, as she screamed.

"CAPTAIN!" she kept on screaming hysterically, unable to bare the idea of her captain getting executed. Once the senkaimon closed we let her go, and she dropped to floor. She sobbed and sobbed, and we had to comfort her by saying it was alright.

She did stop crying after a good 20 minutes, but turned very gloomy. She slammed her room door shut, and we left her alone.

"I knew I should've kept the news to myself…" Ichigo let out a heavy sigh.

"Will you please stop saying like it was your fault?" I snapped, getting enough of those depressed moods.

"But technically it IS my fault, Renji." He protested.

"Oh, come on. You just did your job… I also would've told everyone if I was in your shoes." I commented.

"Do you think we should return to Soul Society? We just came to check if there were any hollows around, anyway. And if Rangiku is like that… I feel like we should just head back. Weak hollows are boring, anyway." Ikkaku suggested. He was actually concerned when it came to Rangiku becoming moody after all.

"Let's try to find that Yoshiro boy tomorrow. He can't be that hard to find, people with white colored hair is rare in Japan, you know? Especially in our village." I stated, and they all agreed.

"Is it just me, or is this starting to turning into the incident that happened with Rukia-chan?" Yumichika asked, and we all just shrugged. But I did feel sorry for Captain Hitsugaya. Who wouldn't be?

_~Next morning, Ichigo's POV~_

I woke up early in the morning, and remembered yesterday's events. Toshiro. The execution. And a depressed Rangiku-san. Not good… not good at all. I got up and changed into my clothes as I brushed my teeth. I headed out to the playground we were supposed to meet, and left a note that I will be back late.

I saw Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a better looking Rangiku-san waiting for me at the monkey bars. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, you guys doing all right?" I said cheerfully, trying my best not to sound depressed.

"Yeah… I guess we are." Renji answered, glancing at Rangiku-san. She looked better on the outside, but her eyes were red and puffy.

"Well, I think it is clever to wait for that guy to come here, since we don't have a clue where he lives." I suggested.

"What makes you think he will come?" Ikkaku asked me.

"Oh…just. An instinct, I call it." I answered. We waited quietly at the swings for half an hour, when I heard silent footsteps from behind. We all looked back and saw Toshi- no, Yoshiro, listening to music and walking towards the playground. Renji and the others; especially Rangiku-san, looked shocked as he walked towards us.

"They're not just alike… they look like, totally the same!" Ikkaku exclaimed, pointing at him.

"I totally agree with Ikkaku." Renji was wide-eyed, like his eyes were going to pop out any time. We made our way slowly towards him, as he finally looked up and noticed us. He plucked his earphones out and frowned.

"How can I help you?" he raised his eyebrow, then noticed me. "Oh, it's you."

"Uh… Yoshiro, do you have time to talk at the moment?" I scratched my head nervously.

"Yeah, I have the whole evening." He replied without a change of tone in his voice.

"Then… we will go into the topic. Your brother, Toshiro Hitsugaya is not really dead. I mean he is dead, but sort of alive as well." I started, and Yoshiro had a confused look on.

"We are soul reapers. We help lost souls back to where they are supposed to go, and defeat monsters called hollows when they are around. Your brother is also one, and in fact, he is one of the captains." Renji explained.

"Whoa, whoa… give me a break! What do you mean? There is no such thing as ghosts or whatsoever-" Yoshiro started to protest, but suddenly Renji got out of his gigai, revealing his true form.

"Can you see him?" I asked, and Yoshiro looked like he couldn't believe his own eyes. He slowly nodded, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"This is our true form; our soul reaper form. Most people cannot see us when we are like this, only people that has high spiritual pressure can. Captain Hitsugaya had a very high spiritual pressure when he first became a soul reaper, so we expected you to be the same." Yumichika pointed at Renji.

"So… I get it. But what is your point here? Surely you are telling me all this because of a reason." Yoshiro crossed his arms. He was clever, just like Toshiro.

"Your brother is going to be executed." Rangiku-san replied flatly, sadness filling her voice. Yoshiro raised his eyebrows.

"Why would he be executed? Did he do something wrong?"

"In our world, Yoshiro… when you remember or find out something, even a single thing about your life when you were a human, you get executed. When we die and go to our world where we call Soul Society, we forget everything about when we were humans and live a new life over there. But unfortunately yesterday, after Ichigo figured out you were Captain Hitsugaya's twin brother, your brother got arrested for knowing about his past. It's against the law… we couldn't help it." Renji sighed heavily, as Yoshiro's eyes widened.

"Hey, than just go save him! Aren't you guys powerful enough to just get my brother back?" Yoshiro exclaimed, not understanding.

"It's not that easy as it sounds like! With the exception of Ichigo, me and Rangiku are only Vice Captains, while Ikkaku being the third seat, and Yumichika being the fifth seat! We almost stand no chance beating all the captains… unless there is some help." Ikkaku usually loved to fight, but even he was afraid of fighting all the captains of the Gotei 13.

"So why did you come to me in the first place?!" Yoshiro shouted.

"We are going to train you to use shikai and bankai within a week. Let's save your brother together." I grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys doing good? This is the second chapter of this story… I won't include the training episode of Yoshiro, because… it's boring when I just tell you everything about him. So anyway, enjoy, and come on… is posting a review that hard? *sob* nah, just kidding. Although reviews really help.**

"**zanpaktou" **"people" _'dream'_

**Chapter 2~ Trick**

~_1 week later, Toshiro's POV~_

I am scared. Of what? Being executed? When was I afraid of dying? Am I so weak now that I am even scared of dying? Pathetic… I am so ashamed of myself. For god's sake; I am a Captain- oh well, I _was _a captain, to be specific. But anyway, wasn't I prepared to die anytime for the Soul Society? Just that this wasn't for the Soul Society. I have 20 days left in this cell, and I am spending my time like this. I don't expect anyone to come and save me; they are smart enough that they know they shouldn't.

"Captain Hitsugaya… no, Hitsugaya Toshiro, your execution date has been moved to 3 days earlier than we planned. Prepare yourself." One of the Central 46 members said emotionlessly and then just went. 17 days… oh great.

_~Yoshiro's POV~_

"Hey… Kyorinmaru, can you hear me?" I said out loud, checking if my zanpaktou was awake.

"**Of course, Master… did you need me?" **Kyorinmaru answered in my head.

"No… just checking." I replied. We were walking to this man's shop whose name was what? Oh yeah, Urahara Kisuke. Kurosaki said we have to go through the senkaimon to get to that Soul Society, and the one that could open it was that person.

I have mastered my shikai and bankai in less than a week, which I suppose is good news; but took some time doing other stuff. Planning strategies, they say. I saw Kyorinmaru in my inner world for the first time on my second day of training. He had blue hair, and a white 'X' across his face. **(Just think it is Hyorinmaru with blue hair) **he claimed himself as the 'Wind and Air Dragon'. I heard from Matsumoto that my brother had an 'Ice and Snow Dragon', which made me smirk. We were really twins, weren't we?

"Hey… Yoshiro? Are you really ready to go?" Kurosaki asked me for like, the tenth time of the day.

"Yes, I said yes. Very clearly." I sighed for like the hundredth time of the day. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Ichigo… Yoshiro is just as much a genius as Captain. He can take care of himself." Matsumoto sighed. Yeah, exactly.

"I know… just that it is really hard, you know? Fighting with Captains… everything. And do you guys think that plan will really work?" Kurosaki looked quite nervous; this so wasn't like him.

"It should work… we spent days planning this." Abarai sighed heavily.

"If it doesn't work, that's not going to be beautiful at all." Ayasegawa flicked his hair dramatically. I got used to his gay acts already, even though it has only been one week. Let me just give you a brief idea what I think of everybody.

Kurosaki is the 'Always-run-in-without-thinking' type, which is the kind of type that I hate. He is always so noisy full of questions, questions, and more questions. I was so tired out on the first day because he asked me tons of questions that were unnecessary. But he does care for his family and friends, and I suppose that is the only good part about him.

Matsumoto… I can't believe my brother could actually bear with her. Even though it was a long time ago, I can still remember my brother hated it when things were not done in time. Obviously Matsumoto wasn't the 'Always-finish-tasks-on-time' type, which my brother hates. I'm okay with it, since mom is always like that, but still… she is pretty though, and when I said that, I almost died because she pushed my face into her boobs, not letting me breathe! She says my brother dealt with it every day, which I couldn't believe.

Abarai was fine. At least he thought about it before he ran into the fight. This is my opinion, but I think he is the most normal guy in the crew. That is, if you don't include his red hair and tattoos. I found his zanpaktou a bit annoying though; they once came out in human form, and the snake was really childish. But apart from that, I think he is pretty nice.

Madarame… god, that guy was really annoying. Even though Matsumoto did tell me he was in squad 11, which was a squad specially trained for battling, he was really tiring to handle. At least Ayasegawa didn't really care much for fighting, or so it seemed to me. He insists he isn't bald, but I guess he just doesn't want to admit it.

Ayasegawa… even though he says he isn't, I bet he's gay. Or in love with himself. Either option would be true, or maybe even both. I don't know how he even gets along with Madarame; they are so different. But I guess they are a good example of the statement, 'Opposites attract'. I don't know what the feathers on his eyebrows are for, but it doesn't really matter.

We arrived at that Urahara Kisuke's store, which was decorated as an old Japanese candy shop.

"Urahara-san~ we're here!" Kurosaki shouted, and a blonde haired man with a white and green striped hat greeted us with a fan in one hand.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san! I see, you are here with the others to ask for the senkaimon, huh? Sure, sure… I will open it for you. So, what is your plan?" he asked, and he looked sort of… weird.

"We figured out Yoshiro was good at disguising. He would put on a disguise as a normal Rukongai villager, hiding his reiatsu as best as he can. Me, Ichigo, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika will go back to our own squads, and Kurosaki will go to Captain Ukitake, pretending he has something to ask. They won't really be suspicious, since Ichigo came to Soul Society almost every week after the Rukia incident. Anyway, after we each get into our squads, we are going to blow up a certain place in the building at the same time. Yoshiro is going to sneak into the Seireitei and appear right after the explosion we made, saying he did it. Of course if we use our zanpaktou our reiatsu can be suspected, so we will use a kido spell or something. Then while the other captains focus on capturing Yoshiro, we will go to Captain Hitsugaya's cell, and get him out somehow. It will work out, unless something goes wrong." Abarai explained our strategy to him.

"I see… but the part of Yoshiro-kun sneaking in… how is he going to do that?" Urahara asked.

"Yoshiro's zanpaktou is a wind and air type, so it sounds weird, but he can control the air and wind however he wants. He can just float in the air." Kurosaki took a glance at my Kyorinmaru.

"I see, I see… ok, here I go." Urahara laughed, then opened a dark hole sort of thing. Finally… we were entering that world where my brother was.


End file.
